Secret Admirer
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: AU High School Senior Year. Ryoma's got a secret admirer that helps him when he needs it the most.


Secret Admirer

**AN: **I should be updating Breaking Me Up Deep Inside, but I was in a rut and I had to do this! D: It was too tempting! This was a fic requested by animeangel088. I've always wanted to write a KevinxRyoma story though. :3 In the story, they are in their senior year at a random boarding school that I made up because in Japan, there are no boarding schools but there are international schools. Okay so, Kevin came to Japan to study abroad after he legally left his family in court. Yes, I do realize that Valentine's is long over but it was requested at around the time and I didn't have time to get to this until now. Please enjoy~

**Warnings: **Fluff and characters may be OOC. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis; Konomi Takeshi does. I do own my OC Nobuyuki though.

* * *

_**I've always been watching you from afar…**_

Ah, senior year. The year of painful heartbreaks, but also of new beginnings.

"Ryoma, hurry it up!"

Ryoma's inner musings were cut short when a golden-haired boy ran up to him. Tousled golden hair layered itself over striking blue eyes, giving the teenage boy a look resembling that of a lion. A very proud lion.

"Kevin, you're too loud in the morning."

"Haha, you said the exact same thing in the dorm room."

The two bickering males soon drew near the school. "Lydian Academy" glittered in large golden letters next to the school gate. The students of this academy loitered in the courtyard up front under the hot summer sun, talking to friends and exchanging gossip. This all-male school was located on the outskirts of a quaint little town. The nameless town was urban enough that it displayed its fair share of large tall buildings and neon electric lights, but smaller than its neighbor, Tokyo. All in all, it took Ryoma quite awhile to get used to it all, coming from the suburbs of Tokyo, which was about 8 hours away by car and 4 by bullet train. Kevin was already quite used to it, coming from Los Angeles, which guaranteed, is a VERY large city.

Suddenly, the school bell rang its deep peals from its brass throat, warning students that if they did not want to be tardy, they would have to move now. Students dispersed to their respective classes, grumbling about how their teacher would nag if they were late.

Ryoma and Kevin headed toward their homeroom class, where they would be stuck for most of the day.

"Ryoma-sempai! Kevin-sempai!"

A few underclassmen of the two waved their hellos at two of the most popular and sought-after guys in the whole school. You heard me right. Although Ryoma was oblivious to this, it was quite often that Kevin noticed. They were always discouraged though, because the two were so "godly and hard to face their sexy eyes." Ryoma's eyes were an untamed golden color, like that of a wildcat and Kevin's were like striking cold chips of blue ice. Generally speaking, it was hard to face those piercing eyes.

"Today class, we have a new student. Please welcome him into our school."

The chattering class turned their attention to the amiable homeroom teacher. Soon, whispers filled the room. Who was this new person transferring into the school year so late? The whispers died down as soon as the new boy stepped into the sweltering classroom. Curios eyes inspected him from head to toe. He appeared to be straight-laced, with all of his uniform in place and not a speck of dirt on it. Thin, metal-rimmed spectacles adorned his sparkling emerald green eyes under short wavy brown hair that did not appear to ever be tamable by a comb.

_What a looker…_

More than one person thought in their head, either drooling or roaming their sparkly eyes over the new person's body, like a piece of meat.

"My name is Nobuyuki. Anzo Nobuyuki."

The soft-spoken voice made even more people swoon in their chairs. Even Ryoma was staring dead-on at the new guy, Kevin noted. He rested his blonde head on his hand, propped up on the scratched-up desk in front of him.

_**It's been painful, watching as you loved others and as others loved you.**_

The teacher was speaking now.

"Please take the empty seat next to Echizen Ryoma-kun. Echizen-kun, please raise your hand."

Ryoma raised his hand, while the new student slowly made his way over to him. More than a few people were looking awestruck at Nobuyuki's swinging hips and more than a couple of people got nose bleeds that they hastily covered up. He sat down next to Ryoma, who had a few envious stares in his direction. Smirking back at them, he started dutifully taking his notebook, not to take notes from, but to sleep behind.

"Could you show me around? I'm afraid that I don't quite know my way around yet."

Two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other blue, stared up at Nobuyuki, who was looking quite calm under the scrutinizing stare of two of the most popular guy's in school. Kevin was first to speak up.

"Sure, why not? But after we finish our lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"Yes, thank you."

The three amiably finished their lunches on the roof, free from the jealous stares of their classmates. Oh how they envied Nobuyuki and Kevin and Ryoma; being able to sit and befriend so calmly Kevin and Ryoma and being able to be with the new guy. After they threw away the trash that resulted from their lunch into the garbage cans found commonly over campus, they made their way slowly and good-naturedly around the campus, greeting underclassmen after underclassmen while showing Nobuyuki around.

Nobuyuki raised an eyebrow.

"You two are quite popular, eh?"

Kevin and Ryoma shrugged it off.

"You should see them talk about us."

Nobuyuki looked at them curiously, but did not question it. That, Kevin and Ryoma were thankful for. They did not want to repeat the story of how they became so famous throughout the school.

As the weeks progressed into months, so did the friendship between the three. Never were they seen without the other two. This applied to inside the dorms as well. Ryoma and Kevin were pleasantly surprised to see that Nobuyuki had received a single room across the hall from them. One could see them everyday together, whether it was eating breakfast and dinner at the cafeteria together or during class, talking behind the teacher's back. Well, it was mostly Kevin and Ryoma who did the talking while Nobuyuki looked disapprovingly at them while dutifully taking notes.

_**Frankly, I'm thankful that I've always been able to watch over you like a guardian angel.**_

Time crept by slowly during the months of winter. Kevin and Ryoma were almost glad that the end of January was coming and the month of February was on its way. But what they didn't like about February was due to one specific day, February 14th. Namely, _Valentine's Day._ Oh the horror. Kevin and Ryoma were not so pleasantly reminded of a day where hoards and hoards of fans would come and run them over with gifts, chocolate, and confessions. Well…the gifts and chocolates part they did not mind (but was still a pain since they had to repay every single one of them on White Day), but it was the confessions that really bothered them. People were heartbroken from their blunt rejections and took it seriously. Some even tried to suicide. That's why Ryoma and Kevin always ditched school and headed for the rooftop of the school on February 14. The rooftop was normally off limits to students, but Ryoma and Kevin found a spare key in the back of the dusty janitor's closet. Due to this… horrifying day, they were to inform Nobuyuki about it, since even Ryoma, the almighty dense person, noticed that Nobuyuki was being eyed by other people like dogs over a single piece of meat. Make that a sexy piece of meat. Anyways, it was retarded that Nobuyuki himself was not even aware of it. He wasn't aware of when people stared at him shamelessly or the bloody tissues that seemed to be constantly in the trashcan when he was there. At that point, Ryoma and Kevin had enough when they were new to the school and escaped from the hallways of the school to the safety of the nature surrounding the school.

"Got that Nobuyuki?"

Ryoma and Kevin had just finished lecturing him about the dangers of Valentine's Day. Nobuyuki nodded his head sagely.

"Got it."

"Ok, let's go!"

The day finally called Valentine's Day arrived. The three armed themselves mentally preparing for the barrage of gifts as soon as they entered the school gates. As the school gates glinted ominously in the weak winter sun, they could already see the crowd of males just waiting to ambush them, with glints in their eyes. And those were only the bold ones… Later, the shyer ones gained more confidence and came up to them offering more gifts.

_Ugh…what a pain…_

Currently, Kevin, Ryoma, and Nobuyuki were safe from the massive hoards of fanboys in class. Uniform rumpled and even torn in a few places, they were sweating and groaning on and on how their life sucked. Well, only Ryoma and Kevin since they were somewhat used to it. Nobuyuki was just pale, the blood from his face completely drained out. In a husky voice, he managed to croak out one comprehensible sentence.

"Never again do I want to experience that."

Ryoma and Kevin wholesomely agreed.

After more escapes, one after another, Kevin found himself separated from the others. Emptying out his pockets from what appeared to be gifts forced onto him, he paused to slump against an abandoned classroom door. He slid down the door, heaving a giant sigh of relief of losing the pack of rabid fanboys. Suddenly, he heard voices behind him. Listening in curiously, he noticed that it sounded exactly Ryoma and Nobuyuki. He was about to call out their names when he heard Ryoma say a phrase that he never wanted to pass those perfect lips to anyone but himself.

"I like you; will you go out with me?"

_**Do you know how much it hurts when you utter those words to others in front of me?**_

"Ummm…" he heard Nobuyuki say. "I don't know how to put this…"

"I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend. He's long distance."

"Oh. I'm sorry for the confusion then."

Kevin heard Ryoma laugh, but only he could tell that it was a fake laugh. Only people who were with Ryoma for a long time could tell how fake it was. He vaguely heard Ryoma tell Nobuyuki to go back without him and that he would stay to look for Kevin. He imagined the awkward bow that Nobuyuki would give before leaving.

_Damn, this Valentine's Day is really messed up…_

Running his tanned hands through the wavy locks of golden hair, he decided to stay for a while, going in a little. That was until he heard little stifled sobs on the other side of the door.

_Is he crying…?_

Kevin barged in from the door, startling Ryoma with crystalline tears running down his cheeks. Noticing Kevin staring at his cheeks, he started to cover them up, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm so stupid, aren't I? But this is the first time that I've really loved someone like that…"

Kevin silenced Ryoma with a hug. This startled the normally calm and cool boy into speechlessness. His mouth formed a perfect "o" framed by perfect peach-colored lips.

"Kevin…what?"

"Shhhhh…no speaking Ryoma. Let me talk."

Kevin took a deep breath, thankful that Ryoma could not see his red face.

"I love you."

Ryoma's eyes widened comically. He could only gape like a fish, mouth opening and closing in a silent manner.

"When…?"

Kevin noticed that Ryoma's voice was a little shaky. He supposed it was only natural since Ryoma was in shock after finding out this kind of information. Inhaling the naturally calming scent that only Ryoma could give off, he buried his head deeper into Ryoma's hair, whispering.

"Since the day I met you."

Ryoma was speechless. How come he didn't notice that his best friend had loved him so much? He shivered, but whether it was from knowing this information or the fact that Kevin's warm breath had ghosted over his ear, he did not know. How was he so dense not to notice that he was in love with Kevin too? As Ryoma thought back to the years before, he realized more and more how much he fell in love with his best friend. The way how that lazy grin below icy blue eyes made his heart beat faster, the way how his golden hair looked so soft and touchable in the sun, all of these factors had decided it for him. Closing his eyes gently, he returned the embrace, surprising Kevin. Leaning in, he softly pecked Kevin's cheek.

"I love you too."

_**My only wish come true**_

_**Is when I'm with you…**_

_**

* * *

**_

The End~

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I don't really have anything to say, but there is no kissing scene in this like I originally planned because it seemed better to end it this way. But please continue down and enjoy the omakes!

* * *

**Omake 1**

After Kevin and Ryoma had a little intimate scene back in the classroom, they decided to head back out into the wild. Cautiously opening the door to their classroom, they groaned simultaneously. Piled up in and on their desks, was a mound chock full of chocolate and gifts.

Later, they found out that their lockers had been raided too. The moment they opened them, millions of little wrapped boxes fell out in a large landslide.

**Omake 2**

A couple weeks later, a few new students transferred in from a school that had a less than reputable reputation. Meaning that they were shady and suspected of having multiple gangs. They constantly harassed Ryoma.

"Oi! Which one of you just touched me?"

Ryoma's eyes smoldered. His eyes emitted deadly golden force as he glared at the suspects. They grinned toothily at him.

"Hey there babe. Nice ass."

Before they could comprehend it, a tanned fist knocked them all down to the ground. Icy blue eyes seethed in fury as golden hair whipped around their head like a halo.

"Don't touch, what is mine."

He grounded out. Arms wound around the lithe body of the other, while Kevin rested his head on top of a head full of emerald back hair. Other people had their mouths open in shock. It was no surprise really, since Kevin and Ryoma wanted to keep their relationship secret. The corners of Ryoma's mouth lifted up in a small smirk.

"Damn right."


End file.
